


Whose Bed Is It Anyway?

by Cevvie



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cevvie/pseuds/Cevvie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hodges is in bed, but it's not his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose Bed Is It Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble in response to challenge #12 at dhodges over on LJ. I wrote this ages ago (Nov 2005).  
> Also, I suck at titles.

School don’t teach you the right things. David was sure of that. Of course they taught you how to read, write, count and all that stuff that might one day come in handy; but the real stuff, the stuff of life, they left out.

Schools didn’t teach you how to cope when you’ve just been dumped. They don’t teach you what to do with telephone sales pitches. They left the important stuff out.

They also don’t teach you how react when you wake up in a strange bed.

David was just lying there, unsure of whether or not to move. Where was he? Whose bed was this? He hadn’t a clue.

The last thing he could clearly remember was Jacqui, Bobby and Nick attempting to sing some God-awful country song in the bar.

Bar? Oh yeah.

They had gone out after work. Just for a few drinks. Well, that had been the plan. David was reasonably sure he’d had more than just a few.

Why couldn’t he handle his drink like any other grown man?

Why was he in a stranger’s bed?

Something moved in the bed next to him. David carefully moved his head to the right to see. What if it was some form of dangerous creature? He could be eaten alive.

It was worse. It was a person.

It was Archie… and… Greg… and David was pretty sure Sara.

People then. As in the plural of person.

It wasn’t as bad as David had originally thought. Here he had lay think that he had made an idiot of himself getting drunk and passing out. Worse, still making a pass at someone and having to wake up awkwardly in his or her bed.

No, it was fine. He’d just fell asleep with some other drunks. That was fine. That was shared shame. He could deal with that.

Providing of course that he hadn’t been drunk and taken part in some odd foursome.

But that would never happen… hopefully.

David let out a slow breath, closed his eyes and went back to sleep.


End file.
